poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Master Thief
Here is the scene where the thieves and the villains appear in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Suddenly Argus's Airship appears, As All of the heroes and Diancie Gasps, Millis Steel are on the top of Doublade and Argus steel are on the top of Aegislash, Along with Zach Varmitech, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Bird-Brain, Zippy, Owl, Bat and Stymphalian Canadian geeses, who flying to encounter them) '''Zach Varmitech:' (Laughing Evilly) Well done Heroes, you found Xerneas! Darwin: Zach Varmitech! Gumball: What do you want?! Bird-Brain: Haha!! I'm here to capture them! Elsa: Bird Brain! Owl: Who? Bat: Where? Zippy: Why? Anna: Because they wanted to capture them. Kitty Katswell: Millis, how did you work them?! Millis Steel: (Clapping her hands) Congratulations, Diancie! It seems you now have the power to create diamonds that are real. Diancie: It's you. Thomas the Tank Engine: The Girl who rescued us! Serena: But didn't you help us out before? Elsa: Like always helping for? Patrick: Yeah, what's your problem? Michelangelo: Don't tell us you guys are villains as well? XJ-6: Millis, Did you Work for these villains?! Millis Steel: Yes, I did. But now we'll be taking Diancie! (She throws out her pokeball and Sends her Chesnaught) (As all of the Heroes Gasps in Fear) Keswick: It's A Chesnaught! The Chief: A Grass & Fighting type Pokemon! Ash Ketchum: What's going on?! Rusty: Something tells me, it's not gonna be good. Xion: (Brings out her Keyblade) Stand back. Verminious Snaptrap: Well, Well, Well, so you finally came to your senses! Emerl: Snaptrap, I thought I left you Forever! Sora: Wait, what is things are going around here! Riku: No, this is not happening, but they tricked us look! (Suddenly Woolly Beavers, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III, Dr. Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Butcher, The Whammer, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Major Nixel, The Nixels, Dr. Blowhole, Francisco, Verminious Snaptrap, Mole, Ollie, Larry, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, Skunk, Mal, Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, The Chameleon, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Miss Power, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot and Mecha Sonic Appears) Major Nixel: (Cackles) I see you manage to find Xerneas and gives the power to anyone for Diancie! Bowser: Hello there Mario! We came to capture the Pokémon who finally found Xerneas! Dr. Eggman: Sonic, I see you manage to find Xerneas, and give the power to Diancie! Lunk: '''Major Nixel, I Thought you were surrounded by the other villains. '''Major Nixel: '''No, But i did work for them at the other villains, And soon you will be Nixed! (Cackles) '''Volectro: '''We Been Tricked! '''Miss Power: '''Indeed, now wordgirl, I need you to come with me and fight and hand over Diancie to us, nicely. '''Wordgirl: '''No Way, We Refuse! '''Pink Psycho Ranger: '''Do you think it was funny, Huh do ya?! '''Mario: Bowser! Sonic: '''Eggman! '''Jenny: What are you villains doing here?! Matt Ishida: Something tells me you guys are working with them! Gabumon: How come you never tell us about you guys are villains too?! Mordecai: Dudes & Dudettes what's you're deal?! Slumbo: (In Muscle Man's voice) Yeah. What's your beef with Diancie?! Zach Varmitech: Why don't you try and tell them Millis. Millis Steel: I knew that Diancie was going to come here to find Xerneas. Because the princess hadn't yet mastered the power required to create true diamonds. (Honedge on Camera) Millis Steel: Good work. (Honedge was in joy) Argus Steel: It's hard to imagine Diancie not making diamonds, It's like eating chocolate without any cocoa in it, Totally worthless! Sonata Dusk: And Also some Tacos! (Meanwhile Team Rocket hides in the Tree looks at the Heroes and Villains) James: That's Argus Steel. Meowth: He's the thievingest thief out there! Jessie: And he's got his daughter Millis with him. (Back to heroes and villains) Emerl: So you guys are the thieves and your working with our enemies! Tentomon: (In Kuzco's voice) I can't believe this is happening! Wordgirl: I never knew that! Finn the Human: First you save Diancie and us too! And now you reveal yourself to be the thieves! Jake the Dog: And you're working with the Villains! Sora: (In the Geese's voice) You lied to us! Seismo: '''You better Stop this! '''Ventus: You tricked us into think your the good guys but your the thieves! Terra: Yeah, That's Very Evil! Mordecai: You guys are sick! Tai Kamiya: Very sick people! Kari Kamiya: '''(In CJ's voice) Yeah! We're gonna call the cops! '''Yumi: Or we're gonna call Dialga and take you guys down! Ami: And also, Palkia will arrive and Taking these villains down! Bird-Brain: There are no cops and the police station around in the Allearth forest my friends. Francisco: We're so evil, that we find these heroes and destroy them. Dudley Puppy: Over my dead body! You creep Crocodile! Joe Kido: That is the most evil thing ever! Millis Steel: We felt sorry for you, so we made sure nobody could get in your way. (She Snaps Her fingers) 'Kay, use Vine Whip! (Chesnaught Uses Vine Whip to Capture Diancie) Flain: Diancie, No! Kari Kamiya: Chesnaught grabs Diancie! Xion: (Picks up her Keyblade) Hang in there! (Chesnaught Attempts to capture her, But Greninja Jumps and Grabs Diancie) (As All of the Villains Gasps) Major Nixel: Wha? Mal: What?! (Greninja Jumps on the ground and lands) (As All of the Heroes Gasps) Meta Knight: It's a Greninja! Leonardo: Where did it come from?! Wordgirl: Look up there! (Ninja Riot appears along with his two ninjask and Floats on the ground) Zorch: It's Ninja Riot and his two Ninjask! Ninja Riot: We're taking Diancie with us! (As Ninja Riot, Greninja holding Diancie and two Ninjask escapes) Red Psycho Ranger: Hey stop there! Zach Varmitech: (Growls) There's no way to escape come on! Black Psycho Ranger: '''Get Them! '''Yellow Psycho Ranger: He's not getting away with Diancie! Argus Steel: Honedge, after them! Bird-Brain: No! The Villains is our plans! (Stutters) Never mind! I shall do it myself! (As Honedge follows, Millis Steel, Argus Steel Doublade, and Aegislash Hops on and in pursuit to stop them) Major Nixel: Nixels, Stop them! The Nixels: (Growls) Get Them! Millis Steel: Chesnaught! (Chesnuaght Follows Millis, Argus, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash and also all of the villains) Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Tai Kamiya: I'm not letting them get Diancie! Stop them! Matt Ishida: You heard Tai, everyone after them! The Chief: The Thieves and the Villains are going after Diancie! Don't let them escape with her! Emerl: '''Team Robot let's go rescue Diancie! '''Kristoff: C'mon, we gotta go after them! Chomly: We're running out of time! Dace: We must save the princess! Riku: Hang in there! Aqua: We're coming Diancie! (Our Heroes Rushed in to stop the villains) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes